Problem: Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{10}{3} = \dfrac{k}{9} $ $k =$
Multiply both sides by ${9}$. $ {9} \times \dfrac{10}{3} = \dfrac{k}{9} \times {9} $ $ \dfrac{{9} \times 10}{3} = k $ $k = \dfrac{90}{3}$